powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kishi Sentai Tokuranger
translated as Knight Squadron Tokuranger will be the 43rd and upcoming entry in the , replacing and will joining for the TV Asahi Tokusastu Program Block, Super Hero Time. Plot 300 years ago, a group of monsters called Devolian was sealed by five knights (Tokurangers). However, two Devolian named Svelia and Barulia escaped, attacked the knights from behind and stole their changers, leaving them dying. Takami, the son of Red Knight, chased them until an unknown portal suddenly opened in front of them, sucking all of them into Tokyo, 300 years in the future... Now, with the help from four high school seniors, Otoya, Takashi, Saya, and Erino, Takemi will lead a new generation of heroes. Together, they'll become the Tokurangers! Characters Tokurangers Allies *Zero *Nara *Kaoru *Makate Maiko Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Savior Sentai Animanger More allies to be confirmed by RB-Man. Villains Devolian *Daoran *Svelia *Barulia Foot Soldiers *Devolian Knights Monsters of the Week *Devolian TBA (1) *Devolian TBA (2) *Devolian TBA (3) *Devolian TBA (4) More to be confirmed by RB-Man. Arsenal Changers *Tokuchanger *Tokuchanger DX *Phoenix Phone *Super Tokuchanger *Dark Tokuchanger *Dark Super Tokuchanger Sidearms *Tokusword *Tokushield Team Cannon *Super Toku Saber **Toku Saber **Toku Blaster **Toku Crossbow Mecha *Chou Kishi Gattai Ultra Toku-Oh **Kishi Gattai Toku-Oh **Toku Dragon **Toku Tiger **Toku Bear **Toku Bird **Toku Shark *Kishi Gattai Jurkai-King **Toku T-Rex **Toku Ptera *Toku Phoenix *Toku Thunderbird Episodes The episodes in this Sentai Series are referred to as # # # # # # # # Quest 8: TBC # Quest 9: TBC # Quest 10: TBC # Quest 11: TBC # Quest 12: TBC # Quest 13: TBC # Quest 14: TBC # Quest 15: TBC # Quest 16: TBC # Quest 17: TBC # Quest 18: TBC # Quest 19: TBC # Quest 20: TBC # Quest 21: TBC # Quest 22: TBC # Quest 23: TBC # Quest 24: Double Up! Rise of the Dino Duo! (ダブルアップ！ディノデュオの登場！ Daburu appu!Dinode~yuo no Tōjō!) # Quest 25: TBC # Quest 26: TBC # Quest 27: TBC # Quest 28: TBC # Quest 29: TBC # Quest 30: TBC # Quest 31: TBC # Quest 32: TBC # Quest 33: Super Power! Tokurangers, Super Mode! (スーパーパワー！トクレンジャー、スーパーモード！Sūpāpawā! Tokurenjā, Sūpāmōdo!) # Quest 34: TBC # Quest 35: TBC # Quest 36: TBC # Quest 37: TBC # Quest 38: TBC # Quest 39: Oh No! Takami Goes to the Dark Side! (ああ、いいえ！高見はダークサイドに行く！Ā, īe! Takami Wa Dākusaido Ni Iku!) # Quest 40: Arise! The Mighty Crimson Knight! (起きなさい！マイティクリムゾンナイト！ Oki nasai! Maitikurimuzon'naito!) # Quest 41: It's Happened! Power of the Eight Rangers! (それは起こった！ 八レンジャーの力！Sore Wa Okotta! Hachi Renjā no Chikara!) # Quest 42: TBC # Quest 43: TBC # Quest 44: TBC # Quest 45: TBC # Quest 46: TBC # Quest 47: TBC # Quest 48: TBC # Quest 49: TBC # Quest 50: TBC # Quest 51: TBC # Last Quest: The Final Battle! Legend of the Kishi Sentai! (最後の戦い！岸戦隊の伝説！ Saigonotatakai! Kishi Sentai no Densetsu!) Rest of the episodes names to be confirmed. Movies # # # Untitled 10 Year Summer Reunion Special Songs Opening Theme * Closing Theme *TBC Insert Themes *TBA *TBA *TBA More to be confirmed by RB-Man. Trivia *This is the first Sentai Series to have a Medieval theme. **RB-Man kinda found it odd after was announced to be the next Sentai a few months later, seeing how this and Knight Storm also have a Medieval theme as well. *This is also the first Sentai Series since to not have less then 50 episodes. *This is the first Sentai Series to not have a televised run in the Heishi Era. **This is also the third Sentai to have the Red Ranger to be different from the others. *This is the first Sentai Series since Go-Onger to have 2 6th Rangers. *It is also the third Sentai series to have two Red Rangers. *Takashi is the very first Sentai Ranger to be African-American, since his birth parents were born in Africa. **Asuka and Mika are also the first 6th Rangers to be twins. *RB-Man confirmed that most of the translations have been done by the Google Translator. See Also Power Rangers Knight Storm - Power Rangers Counterpart Should this Sentai exist? Heck Yes Yes Somewhere in between No Heck No Category:Series Category:Sentai Series Category:Series set in the Future Category:Seasons that contain strong language Category:Adopted Category:RB-Man